sic et non
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kepergian Jett ke Gallipoli membawa hal lain. {AU} {#450}


_(Kepergian Jett ke Gallipoli membawa hal lain.)_

.

.

.

 **sic et non**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Australia/Vietnam. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : AU.

* * *

Lien tak pernah begitu percaya pada pertanda. Namun saat ia menemukan pita hitam—yang ia rasa tak pernah ia miliki—saat membongkar barang-barang pribadinya, untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lemari pesanan Jett yang baru tiba, ia sadar ia menemukan sesuatu yang salah. Tetapi entah di mana. Hatinya? Pikirannya? Kotak harapannya? Masa depannya? Ia memilih untuk menyimpan semuanya.

* * *

"Halo."

"He-he-hei." Terdengar grasak-grusuk sedikit. "Tidak biasanya kau yang menyapa duluan."

Diam. Jett tahu ia masih berbicara dengan Lien yang _sama_.

"Aku sudah tiba di Gallipoli." Kemudian ia berputar. Kameranya masih tergantung di leher, dan ia tiba-tiba saja menemukan sudut dan waktu yang pas. Dengan satu tangan ia memotret; karena tak pernah ada suatu detik yang sama dalam hal fotografi. "Pemakaman Skew Bridge. Daerah Seddülbahir."

"Oh. Kusangka kau masih di Ataturk." Lien menggenggam udara kosong, menatapnya tanpa arti. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pita hitam itu—tetapi diabaikannya. "Apa ... yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Mmm." Jett mengangkat bahu, bukan untuk apa-apa. "Mungkin—melihat-lihat. Dan berdoa—"

"Kuharap aku ikut bersamamu."

Jeda. " _Deadline_ -mu?"

"Sudah kuselesaikan di malam keberangkatanmu." _Bohong_. Dini hari. Tapi, sudahlah.

"Yah ... tahun depan mungkin kau akan ke sini. Bersamaku."

 _Tahun depan_ tiba-tiba terdengar begitu jauh, terasa sangat aneh dan menakutkan. Lien menciut di tempat duduknya.

"Ceritakan padaku apa saja yang kautemukan nanti. Ah," dia ingin mengatakan soal kursi makan yang kosong dan rasanya tidak enak, tetapi ia urungkan. "Kututup sekarang? Aku akan segera pergi menemui klien."

"Di mana?"

Lien tak juga beranjak. Ia masih mencari jawaban di antara gelas dan piring kosong yang bersih di atas meja. Mungkin ia bisa mampir sebentar ke restoran cepat saji setelah ini. Ia benar-benar tak punya hasrat untuk memasak apapun. Hanya bisa berujung pada menyiapkan perabot kosong, saat semua terasa begitu abu-abu. "Central Park. Sampai nanti. Jangan lupa makan dan tidurlah yang cukup kalau kau merasa _jetlag_."

"Hati-hati." Deheman kecil. " _Anh yêu em_."

"... _I love you too_. Jaga dirimu."

* * *

Ada lotus yang baru berkembang. Bertambah dua sejak kemarin pagi. Lien termangu sebentar di atas jembatan melengkung berkayu yang sengaja ia warnai eboni. Bunga. itu merah jambu, lebih pucat dari yang lain. Angin yang lebih kencang bertiup sebentar, melewati wajahnya, tetapi batang lotus itu tampak tak bergerak sama sekali.

Lien berjongkok, menyusup di selai birai jembatan yang jarang-jarang ia menjangkau satu bunga yang sudah nyaris layu. Mencubit beberapa kelopaknya. Maka ia berdiri, menghamburkannya di beberapa bagian permukaan air. Suatu hal yang selalu diperbuatnya tanpa asal-muasal yang pasti, hanya atas tujuan bahwa yang telah mati akan memberi nyawa pada yang akan berbunga, agar dia mewariskan kecantikannya, ketahanannya, dan kekuatannya.

"Halo, Kak!" dari balik pagar seseorang memanggil. "Koran paginya?"

Bahu Lien melemas begitu saja. Ia turun dari jembatan dengan berjalan cepat, dan membukakan pintu kecil pada pagar berwarna kayu yang menutupi seluruh halaman belakangnya. Ia merogoh jinsnya, hanya untuk dicegah oleh si penjual koran.

"Kenapa harus membayar? Ini koran ini milik Kakak dan Kak Jett, eh? Silakan."

Lien menggeleng saat mengambil korannya. Ia bersikeras dengan menaruh lembaran uang itu ke saku kemeja anak tersebut. "Aku tidak membayar untuk korannya. Ini untukmu. Belilah makanan yang kausukai."

"Tapi, Kak Lien—" Ia mengeluarkan lagi uang itu.

"Jangan menolak, tolong."

Dia mematung sebentar, mengerjapkan mata bergantian pada uang dan wajah Lien yang datar.

"Terima kasih atas korannya. Lain kali, jika aku tidak bisa ditemui di halaman belakang, taruh saja korannya di atas pagar depan, ya. Tanyakan pada anak yang sebelumnya, Ricky, saja untuk hal lainnya—dia tahu persis apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Baik!" anak itu mengangguk cepat. "Namaku Dean. Terima kasih juga untuk uangnya!"

Lien hanya mendengungkan jawabannya, sementara anak itu pun berlari menjauh.

Lien melipat koran di tangannya, menuju ke jembatan lagi hanya untuk diterupsi oleh sebuah panggilan.

"Halo."

"Lien, aku di Lembah Shrapnel."

Alis Lien bergerak tanpa ia sadari. "Dan?"

"Aku sedang membaca epitaf-epitaf para prajurit." Di seberang sana, Jett berjongkok sambil mengelus sebuah nisan putih yang mengkilat, halus dan licin. Jarinya kemudian beranjak pada kelopak mawar yang baru ia tanamkan di depan nisan, menutupi epitaf buatan seorang ibu.

Lien menarik napas dalam. "Kemudian?"

"Sebelumnya aku selalu memikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang ditinggalkan. Bagaimana hati seorang ibu melepas anak lelaki remajanya yang baru tumbuh dewasa—seseorang yang memberi pengalaman pertama untuknya dan yang memberinya titel 'seorang ibu' ... lalu seorang tunangan yang harus melepas seseorang yang seharusnya menikahinya dalam waktu dekat ..." Jett berdiri, sambil mengangkat kameranya untuk memotret tanpa tujuan yang pasti. "... Tetapi sekarang, aku memikirkan hal yang lain."

"Dari sisi mereka yang gugur?"

"Tepat sekali. Kau selalu cerdas dalam menebakku, hm." Jett tertawa kecil. "Apa yang mereka rasakan ketika detik-detik akhir perjuangan mereka sudah tiba? Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Apakah pesan-pesan sebelum mereka berangkat selalu terngiang? Apakah mereka takut? Apakah ... dan seribu apakah lain."

Lien meneguk ludah. Dadanya mulai bergemuruh dan ia benci itu. Dan ia teringat pita hitam itu, sesuatu yang mulai menyentil kenyamanan dan ketenangannya. Ada janji dengan klien baru tentang bagunan semi-kontemporer setelah ini, dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa menentukan apapun yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau masih di sana?"

"Masih."

"Akan pergi?"

"Kurasa?" Dan gamangnya bergaung. Lagi.

"Oke, baiklah. Sampai jumpa. Aku akan segera pulang saat liputan khusus ini beres."

Lien mengedipkan mata lebih cepat. "Tunggu!"

"Ya?"

"Di sana masih tengah malam, 'kan? Kau ... di sana tengah malam begini?"

Jett tertawa. "Aku bersama tim. Menyiapkan hal terakhir untuk upacara peringatan dan penghormatan besok. Sudah, ya. Aku pulang ke hotel dulu. Kau, bekerjalah. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Kau ... juga. Selamat malam waktu Gallipoli."

Tawa renyah itu menyegarkan Lien. " _Anh yêu em_ , OK, _my-life's-mate_?"

Fakta bahwa Jett tak pernah menutup telepon dengan cara yang sama sebelumnya membuat ulu hatinya ngilu, kemudian perutnya bergumul mulas. Ia berusaha mengalihkan diri dengan membuka koran yang sempat terlupakan.

Berita utama dilewatkannya, rangkaian liputan khusus, wawancara, napak tilas, ke museum perjuangan Australia, dalam rangka minggu peringatan para prajurit Anzac yang gugur di sana sudah mulai dimuat, berseri entah sampai kapan. Lien menurunkan koran dan membuang muka. Prakarsa Jett, pasti, untuk memuat segalanya lebih cepat. Dalam dua-tiga hari ke depan pasti rangkaian perjalanan itu akan dimuat.

Dia tak pernah punya masalah apapun dengan cerita perang. Ataupun kisah-kisah pribadi, keluarga, dan cinta para prajurit yang gugur. Entah dari pihak yang kalah atau menang, semuanya ia anggap sama, dan ia berpikir semuanya berhak mendapat penghormatan yang setara. Namun Jett, dan perjalanan napak tilasnya ke Gallipoli, yang mana katanya kakek buyut ia dan sepupu-sepupunya pernah gugur di sana, membuatnya sedikit terguncang karena hal yang tak berdasar.

Mengapa ia begitu takut? Mengapa ia begitu terguncang? Seperti seorang pelepas yang tak tahan ingin bertemu, meski ia tahu mustahil melakukannya. Dan di seberang sana Jett merasakan hal yang tak jauh beda dengan hati seorang prajurit yang akan meninggalkan tanahnya selamanya—bahkan mati dikubur di tanah yang asing; tak pernah mereka lihat, mereka bayangkan—mereka bayangkan 'ada'.

Penarikan garis yang menyamakan ini membuatnya merinding. Apa yang salah, ia tak dapat menemukannya.

* * *

Sabtu itu, Lien sengaja makan di luar saja. Ia bisa langsung tidur saat tiba di rumah, dan melupakan malam minggu. Toh, ia sendirian.

Namun tidak juga rencananya berjalan baik-baik saja.

Awalnya ia membuka pintu tanpa perasaan apa-apa—tahu-tahu, ia yang disambut.

"Kapan ... pulang?" ia termangu di batas antara ruang tengah dan ruang makan. "Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku tidak memasak dan tidak—"

"Aku sudah makan. Di bandara." Jett tersenyum, lalu tawanya meledak lucu. "Sini, mana sambutan untukku?"

Lien menarik kursi di samping Jett dan membiarkan lelaki itu merangkul bahunya dan mencium keningnya. Kembali ke rumah memang obat terbaik, andai saja semua masalah bisa disingkirkan semudah mengibaskan debu dari lengan baju.

* * *

Di dalam cahaya temaram dapur yang sengaja Lien biarkan saat mengambil air, Jett mengendap-endap, dan pada akhirnya Jett tetap saja mengetahuinya. Ia memandang dari samping, menyingkirkan anak rambut ke balik telinga yang sedikit mendingin.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu. Aku tahu itu."

Lien meneguk air putihnya dengan keras, meletakkan gelasnya dengan hentakan. Ia berputar ke samping hanya untuk memeluk Jett dan menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil mengeratkan genggaman di balik pundak Jett.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengantuk."

"... Kalau begitu, aku boleh berkata tentang rencanaku, jika kau tidak keberatan?"

Lien mendongak dan yang pertama ia temukan adalah cara Jett menatapnya yang membuatnya ingin mundur sejauh-jauhnya ke masa lalu mereka, saat ia belum menemukan kompleksnya hidup dan hanya tahu bagaimana rasanya dibuat jatuh cinta. Menikmati kasih sayang adalah satu hal, tetapi hidup bersama di masa depan dan menghadapi banyak hal adalah perkara yang lain; yang berbeda lagi.

"Aku ingin cuti dari pekerjaanku."

"Untuk?"

"Aku ingin bergabung menjadi pasukan relawan penjaga perdamaian di Timur Tengah. Helm Biru-nya PBB."

Mata Lien melebar—tetapi ia tak bisa menjawab.

Jett menjawil hidung Lien. "Kepergianku ke Gallipoli memberitahuku, tentang hidup di masa lalu di era perang, dan membuatku ingin merasakan bagaimana jadi pahlawan."

"Kau sudah menjadi pahlawanku! Tidak usah pergi—"

"Menjadi pahlawan untuk seorang wanita adalah satu hal—sedangkan menjadi pahlawan untuk perdamaian adalah hal yang berbeda."

Lien ingin memberontak, tetapi Jett membuatnya meluruh dengan pelukan yang tak bisa dilepaskan.

* * *

Jett sudah hampir terlelap dalam keadaan telentang di kamar tanpa cahaya itu saat Lien menghadap padanya.

"Jangan pergi."

Jett setengah tersadar.

"Kau mengubah pikiranmu hanya karena sebuah perjalanan, dan kau tak memikirkan seseorang yang sudah tiga tahun hidup bersamamu?"

Jett berpaling ke arah Lien. "Aku benar-benar ingin pergi."

Lien membalikkan diri.

Jett kembali telentang. Terusik. _Salah siapa?_

* * *

Lotus itu bertambah kembangnya. Lien sedang berusaha melepaskan buhul-buhul pita hitam yang sedari tadi malam menghantuinya baik di alam sadarnya maupun mimpinya. Dia menyadari Jett keluar dari pintu belakang, menyusulnya, tetapi ia memilih untuk tak menghiraukannya.

"Kita harus membicarakan ini satu kali lagi."

"Pergilah," jawab Lien tanpa melirik barang sesaat pun. "Aku bisa melepaskanmu sama seperti kau melepaskan hidupmu dari sini, dari rumah ini, dari _ku_."

Jett mundur. Bukan saat yang tepat.

* * *

Pagi berikutnya Lien bangun dengan mendapati sisi di sampingnya kosong, sama seperti tadi malam. Dia berbalik dan menghadap tembok, menyelami lagi mimpi yang ia dapatkan tadi malam, tentang ia yang melingkarkan pita hitam di lengan Jett yang akan pergi. Mimpi memang hanya sekadar mimpi, menemukan relevansinya dengan masa kini adalah sebuah hal umum, tetapi merasakannya terngiang terus di kepala adalah hal yang tetap saja tak bisa menjadi hanya 'sekadar' atau hal yang biasa rasa pedihnya. Lien menggerutu kesal lalu bangkit.

Ia menuju ruang makan setelah menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit lebih di dalam kamar mandi, menatap pada kekosongan saat bercermin dan membiarkan air keran mengalir kecil di hadapannya.

Dapur kosong—seperti sesuatu yang dia duga. Ia ingin cepat-cepat berangkat ke proyek saja setelah mengambil roti di dalam lemari, dan memanggangnya cepat-cepat.

"Selamat pagi."

Lien terkesiap tetapi rasa gengsi menjaganya dari menoleh.

"Omelet dengan bumbu ala Vietnam? Mau?"

Lien masih menolak untuk menjawab. Jett malah tertawa.

"Aku tahu kau pasti ingin berkata bahwa aku melakukan semua ini seolah tak ada apa-apa." Dia mengangkat bahu secara impulsif. "Lien, aku tidak jadi pergi."

"Jangan membatalkan niatmu hanya untuk mendengarkan seseorang yang bukan hati nuranimu." Lien duduk, bukan di kursi yang biasa, memosisikan diri ke arah yang berbeda dari arah pandang Jett.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau orang itu sudah mengubah hati nuraniku?" Jett berdiri tanpa Lien sadari, tahu-tahu dia sudah duduk di tepian meja, tepat di hadapan Lien. "Terima kasih telah menjadi rumah untuk pulang, yang meyakinkanku bahwa sebenarnya aku tak perlu pergi untuk merasakan bagaimana 'pulang' itu."

Lien (berusaha) meluruhkan semua tembok keras yang mengelilinginya—dengan menghadap Jett dan meletakkan tangan kanannya pada pipi Jett. "Terima kasih kau tidak mewujudkan mimpiku yang paling menakutkan."

 **end.**

* * *

note: **skew bridge** dan **shrapnel** , pemakaman untuk prajurit perang dunia i dari pihak sekutu di turki. **ataturk** , bandara internasional turki. _**Anh yêu em**_ , ungkapan 'aku cinta kamu' dalam bahasa vietnam, tetapi khusus diucapkan oleh pihak laki-laki.

a/n: sic et non artinya "thus and not", lebih simpel lagi artinya "tidak". mengapa? itu jawaban dari lien atas keinginan jett =").  
dan ... hari ini ulang tahun akun ffn saya yang ketujuh ;u; ini tidak bisa terjadi tanpa dukungan kalian juga, guys, para pembaca yang selalu ada. terima kasih banyak! xoxo


End file.
